suck on it
by GoldenEyeRave
Summary: short one shot or drabble. summary:Sesshoumaru watched as kagome moved her lips up and down, taking the thickness all the way inside her mouth. Then slowly sliding it out of her mouth, which resulted in with a last slurping sound and a pop.


**Suck on it**

Slurp, slurp mmh hmm.

Sesshoumaru watched as kagome moved her lips up and down, taking the thickness all the way inside her mouth. Then slowly sliding it out of her mouth, which resulted in with a last slurping sound and a pop. She then languidly rolled her tongue against the tip then slid it all around making those infuriating pleasure sounds. He had been watching her doing this for way too long that it was practically killing him. He was straining it in, but it was almost unbearable. He was about to explode. Yet he still watched as some of the juices slid down and kagome swipe them up, her pink tongue and mouth coated with the stuff.

That was it, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Miko… stop what you are doing immediately." Sesshoumaru said, his voice sounding foreign to his ears.

Kagome stopped to look up from her ministrations at Sesshoumaru . She wondered what was his problem. It wasn't as if she was doing anything that would displease him.

"Stop what, am I doing something wrong?"

Or doing something right… he couldn't stop… no he had to stop. This had to stop.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on the woman, accusation evident in them. "this Sesshoumaru won't allow you to tarnish his mind with such acts of indecency. I demand that you stop licking it and do something else."

Kagome was shocked, 'did he just say… but I didn't do anything wrong… or did I? I was only just sucking and licking…'

"What's wrong with you Sesshoumaru. Why should me licking on a popsicle stick matter to you and besides I'm enjoying myself."

'wait he also said something else…'

"And what's with the tarnishing your mind crap… are you thinking perverted thoughts" And as an after thought " Have you been near miroku lately."

Growling Sesshoumaru cursed at himself for admitting that he had been thinking about such things. As she was sucking and licking on that infuriating thing she called a popsicle stick which looked more like a… no don't say it, don't even think about it. But even as he wished to not think of it an image flashed in his mind. Kagome on her knees doing all the things she had been doing to that Popsicle stick on his own dick. There he had finally admitted it to himself and he loathed it at the same time. It was bad enough that the miko was also scantily indecent, leaving nothing to the imagination… ok maybe a little imagination, his naughty mind thought.

" Miko do not compare me with that human houshi… and I would not be thinking in such a way if you would dress more properly instead of like a whore."

Kagome gasped, did he just call her a whore. " First of all Sesshoumaru we are at the beach of course I'm going to be dressed like this and second of all I guess your not as cold blooded as I thought. At least you have some heat in you that shows you're a man. I actually thought you were gay."

'oh wait, doesn't that still mean happy in this century' kagome thought.

"I mean homosexual."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the audacity the miko put his way. "You will do well to cease your mouth on insulting my person. Further more it is not your business to know weather I like a woman or a man. Though I would say it here that I do not have any interest in men only women and since you look like a prostitute I have seen pleasuring men with her tongue. I will conclude that my mind had wandered off in a displeasuring place."

Shocked yet again, kagome raised up from the ground putting her hand on her hip while still holding the now melting and dripping popsicle stick in the other. "Are you saying that I am sexually exploiting myself."

His face remaining in place with not a hint of emotion, he said "It would seem the -you said it not me- phrase would be insinuated here."

Kagome clenched her teeth. She couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru was insulting her just because he couldn't keep his head away from his dick. It was his fault for thinking the way he did not her. Kagome stopped clenching her teeth (which kind of hurt by the way) when a thought came to her.

She smiled as she said " you know what Sesshoumaru, I never thought about it… but I would never do a blowjob. I'm guessing that's what you meant when you inferred to a prostitute pleasuring with her tongue."

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in shock. 'it's as if he didn't know I knew the meaning of the word blowjob.'

"And I'm also guessing that was what you were thinking in that naughty head of yours that I would do to you am I right?" kagome smiled innocently as she watched Sesshoumaru stiffen.

"But you know I wouldn't trust myself to give a blowjob even if I thought about doing it. Heck neither should any man trust me giving them a blowjob. 'Cause if I did, it would probably turn out like this …" As she said those last few words she had already drew the Popsicle stick towards her and put it half way in her mouth. Then she bit down hard ignoring the way the coldness scraped against her teeth and took the half she bit into her mouth chewing it until it had finally melted and was gone.

"And that's what would happen… and let me tell you that this isn't what a guy would want done or happening to his penis."

Sesshoumaru was stoned shocked to say the least. He couldn't believe the miko would do and say such things. He had actually even made an almost ouch expression when she had demonstrated what she would do to anyone's manhood. He sure didn't want that happening to him. Even though he knew he would never allow the women's mouth on him no matter how tempting… and disgusting he said as an after thought, he made a note to self 'stay away from the crazy biting manhood's off miko.'… just in case.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you enjoyed it. Review please.<strong>

**AND NOW WORDS FROM THE AUTHOR AND CHARACTER**

Goldeneyerave looked at Sesshoumaru and pointed a finger at him "i can't believe you called kagome a whore and a prostitute"

Sesshoumaru looked at the writer, taking his eyes off the newspaper he was just reading. "Girl, i did no such thing. You are the writer therefore you called kagome... those horrendous words which this Sesshoumaru would have never associated with. I'm of high standing; i would never say such things even if a woman looked as one."

Goldeneyerave replied "did you just call me a girl" unconcerned with Sesshoumaru's attitude with her and the fact that he was trying to correct her.

"I'm already considered a woman"

Sesshoumaru blinked, actually blinked "are you sure?"

"Are you actually questioning something like that? Of course I'm sure"

"Hn you look fourteen, are you sure you're a women"

Gasp "I have you know I'm 18 years old. Just because I have a babyish face doesn't mean anything"

"Hn my apologies i did not know"

"Of course -"

"Ten"

"What?"

"If I had known you were much older than perceived i would have concluded that you look about ten years old"

Gasping again, goldeneyerave grabbed her empty glass cup that was beside her laptop and threw it right at Sesshoumaru. But to her utter lack of muscles it had barely made it to where Sesshoumaru was seated, which was at the far corner of her room on a beanie bag chair. The glass shattered when it hit the ground.

Her and Sesshoumaru stared at it for a few moments, and then looked at each other.

Sesshoumaru parted his lips to say something. But she held up her hand silencing him (yeah right, who could ever silence Sesshoumaru.)

"Don't say anything, I already know I did something stupid you don't have to tell Me." sighing "plus that was one of my mom's cups. It's supposed to be a set" she groaned putting her head in her hands.

"How are we going to explain this to her..."

Goldeneyerave looked up to where Sesshoumaru was supposed to be sitting, but the asshole wasn't there.

"Sesshoumaru! Get your ass back here. This is your entire fault. I can't believe you would leave me like this. That's why you're always single and writers like me always have to hook you up with someone, gosh"


End file.
